Bienvenue à Moscou
by Nanthana14
Summary: En théorie, Lara était venue à Moscou pour se reposer et pour aider Aleksander à préparer une exposition sur une pharaonne maudite... Enfin, en théorie... [Event "Souvenirs de vacances" du Groupe "Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne humeur"]
1. Une gare moscovite

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du jeu ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

**En théorie, Lara était venue à Moscou pour se reposer et pour aider Aleksander à préparer une exposition sur une pharaonne maudite... Enfin, en théorie... [Event "Souvenirs de vacances" du Groupe "Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne humeur"]**

**Fic écrite dans le cadre de l'Event "Souvenirs de vacances" du Groupe "Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne humeur". Le but était d'écrire à partir d'une image proposé par un membre du groupe sur discord. L'image sert de photo de profil à la fic. ici c'est une photo prise par Aubergine qui représente la station Taganskaya du métro de Moscou.**

**Aleksander "Alekseï" Stanislas Karpov est un de mes OC ami d'enfance de Lara qu'il est possible de retrouver dans l'ordre d'apparition dans "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" ou "Le train d'or de ****Walbrzych"**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_BIENVENUE A MOSCOU_**

**_Chapitre 1 : Une gare moscovite_**

En surface, il devait bien faire déjà – 20°, l'hiver était bien installé dans la capitale russe et cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Lara plus que cela. Elle était toujours heureuse de recevoir des nouvelles d'Aleksander et venir le rejoindre pour l'aider à travailler sur une exposition était un peu comme des vacances. D'ailleurs, Lara en profitait pour jouer les touristes avant de retrouver son ami.

Elle avait sauté dans une rame de métro de la ligne circulaire de Koltsevaïa comme si elle devait se rendre à la gare de Koursk. Puis, dans le district central, sur le territoire de l'arrondissement Taganski, elle était descendue à la station Taganskaya.

C'était l'une des plus belles de la capitale. Creusé à plus de 53 m de profondeur, elle était longtemps resté la station la plus profonde du réseau avant de se faire détrôner par Park Pobedy et ses 84 m. Achevée en 1950, elle était présente sur un grand nombre de cartes postales à cause de son décor de majoliques bleues. Avec ses murs d'un blanc immaculé, elle était bien loin de l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'une station de métro sombre et mal éclairé. Tout était harmonieux et beau. Bien évidement, les usagers du quotidien ne s'arrêtaient plus devant les piliers pour les admirer, mais Lara prit le temps de le faire.

Chaque panneau de majoliques avait une structure similaire, leur forme en ogive étant un rappel de l'architecture gothique. Au centre des panneaux se trouvaient des médaillons en bas relief. Lara sortit son téléphone et fit une photo avant de passer au suivant. C'était là que se tenait la différence entre eux, chacun étant unique. Ils représentaient des combattants de l'armée rouge : marins, artilleurs, pilotes… et sous chaque médaillon se trouvait l'emblème de la force armée en question symbolisée par un tank, une ancre, un avion… Tout autour étaient sculptés des ornements floraux, et différentes scènes abordant les grandes périodes de l'histoire de la Russie. Ainsi, les boyards, les chevaliers et les drakkars vikings côtoyaient les héros de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, dans un curieux mélange des genres.

\- Tu sais que le choix du décor sur ces médaillons est intimement liée à l'histoire du quartier ? Le faubourg de Taganski a connu son heure de gloire entre le XIIIème et le XVème siècle. Il tirait sa réputation de son artisanat, en particulier de son travail du fer et du cuivre. Aujourd'hui encore, si tu remontes en surface tu verras combien les monastères de Krutitsy et de Novospasski, à quelques pas du métro, témoignent de ce passé faste. C'est pour ça que les deux architectes de la station, Ryzhkov et Medvedev, ont décidés de rendre hommage à l'histoire, en multipliant les références aux ornements décoratifs médiévaux.

Lara esquissa un sourire et se retourna en direction de son guide improvisé. Aleksander Karpov lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur et les deux amis d'enfance se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'accolade fut profonde et sincère, reflétant l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, murmura Lara.

\- Tu es toujours prise par un grand nombre d'obligation, mais je suis content que tu ais pu te dégager pour m'aider.

\- Venir monter une exposition autour de la pharaonne maudite, c'était un appât bien choisi, répondit Lara en se dégageant de ses bras.

\- Et tu en profites pour faire du tourisme ?

\- Eh bien, jusqu'à présent je n'avais vu cette station que dans les guides touristiques, alors, je me suis dit que ce serai bien de venir y faire un tour en vrai.

\- Et tu ne regrettes pas ?

\- Non, c'est vraiment magnifique… et ce plafond !

\- Oui, la structure du plafond est elle aussi remarquable. L'entrecroisement des arcs forment des caissons triangulaires et les lustres qui en pendent sont signés Damsky. Rien n'est fait au hasard, le verre bleuté des lustres répond à la majolique couleur azur des panneaux.

Lara hocha la tête.

\- Une vrai œuvre d'art, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. J'aime aussi beaucoup le sol. Granit rouge et diabase noire ?

\- Bien vu ! S'exclama Alekseï en lui souriant avant de la prendre par la taille. Tu as vu la coupole du hall d'entrée après les escalators ? C'est l'une des plus belles du réseau. Elle représente les feux d'artifices à l'occasion de la victoire de 1945.

\- Je l'ai aperçu, répondit Lara en passant en retour un bras sur les épaules de son ami.

Tout en continuant à discuter d'art et d'histoire, ils se dirigèrent vers les escalators pour observer la coupole. La foule était dense autour d'eux, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Alekseï, prenant son rôle de guide très au sérieux continuait à parler de l'histoire du quartier.

\- Au-dessus du hall central se trouve l'église Saint-Nicolas sur Bolvanovka. Elle date du XVIIème siècle. Lors de la construction de la station, il fut décidé de la raser. On a détruit le clocher et les tourelles, mais elle a été classée au patrimoine national juste à temps pour…

Alekseï laissa sa phrase en suspend devant l'attitude étrange et soudaine de son amie. En effet, Lara s'était figée et écartée de lui, pour regarder autour d'elle. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Lara ne lui répondit pas et l'agrippa par une épaule. Drôle de question ! Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Un pointeur laser rouge était en train de viser le cœur d'Alekseï. Il y avait un tireur quelque part dans la station et un coup de feu claqua au moment précis où elle le propulsa au sol avec elle. Des cris s'élevèrent dans la station et la panique s'empara des usagers.


	2. Un élan de panique

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du jeu ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

**En théorie, Lara était venue à Moscou pour se reposer et pour aider Aleksander à préparer une exposition sur une pharaonne maudite... Enfin, en théorie... [Event "Souvenirs de vacances" du Groupe "Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne humeur"]**

**Fic écrite dans le cadre de l'Event "Souvenirs de vacances" du Groupe "Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne humeur". Le but était d'écrire à partir d'une image proposé par un membre du groupe sur discord. L'image sert de photo de profil à la fic. ici c'est une photo prise par Aubergine qui représente la station Taganskaya du métro de Moscou.**

**Aleksander "Alekseï" Stanislas Karpov est un de mes OC ami d'enfance de Lara qu'il est possible de retrouver dans l'ordre d'apparition dans "Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie" ou "Le train d'or de ****Walbrzych"**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_BIENVENUE A MOSCOU_**

**_Chapitre 2 : Un élan de panique_**

Les cris de la foule étaient stridents. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens et Lara redressa un peu la tête en direction de l'endroit d'où était parti le tir. Bien évidement, dans cette panique ambiante, le tireur avait sans doute déjà disparu et elle tourna la tête en direction d'Aleksander.

\- Non !

Elle avait plongé pour le protéger, mais elle avait échoué. Son ami, son meilleur ami, était là étendu sur le dos dans une mare de sang et Lara hurla de nouveau en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

\- Alekseï !

Le tir l'avait frappé en haut de la poitrine, sur la gauche. Il avait manqué son cœur, mais la blessure était tout aussi grave et potentiellement mortelle. Lara plaqua une main dessus pendant que l'autre se glissait dans son cou. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, pas lui, surtout pas lui ! Un léger soulagement la détendit un peu quand elle sentit les faibles pulsations de son cœur sous ses doigts. Il était gravement blessé, mais il continuait à se battre.

\- C'est bien Alekseï… ça va aller

Elle attrapa son écharpe, la mit en boule et compressa sa blessure à deux mains avec tout en redressant la tête pour hurler.

\- Appelez les secours ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! _Zvat' na pomoshch' ! Mne nuzhna pomoshch' !_

Les gens commencèrent à comprendre et certains sortirent des téléphones portables, alors Lara se désintéressa d'eux et reporta son attention sur Alekseï, là, sur ce sol froid en train de se vider de son sang. Son corps tremblait doucement, prouvant qu'il tombait en état de choc et il toussotât… Lara frissonna. Ce n'était pas bon signe. La balle lui avait perforé le poumon, il était en train de se noyer dans son sang.

\- Non Alekseï, je t'en prie pas toi ! Je suis là… Tu m'entends, je suis là !

Sa peau était de plus en plus blanche, ses lèvres devenaient doucement bleues et la jeune femme sentit ses larmes poindre. Elle nageait en plein cauchemar.

\- Je t'en supplie ! Alekseï ! !

C'était un cri du cœur, quelque chose qui venait de ses tripes, de son âme. Alekseï était plus qu'un meilleur ami. Il avait été le premier qu'elle avait embrassé, le premier avec lequel elle avait passé une nuit à s'aimer. Ils s'aimaient… Leurs vies avaient pris des tournants différents, mais ils avaient toujours été aussi proches. Chacun des deux savaient que les bras de l'autre étaient là quand ça n'allait pas. Elle se rappelait de cette nuit en Egypte où il avait pleuré la mort de son père dans ses bras. Elle se souvint de son retour de ce tombeau maudit où elle avait été enseveli et de son soutien… Oui, ils avaient tous les deux une relation unique, forte et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre, qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Pourtant, là, sous ses doigts, elle le sentait faiblir… Elle le sentait agoniser et ce fut la rage qui fit exploser ses larmes.

\- Reste avec moi !

Mais le corps d'Alekseï se détendit et les battements de son cœur cessèrent sous ses doigts.

\- Non… Non !

Lara bondit et plaça ses mains sur le sternum de son ami.

\- Oh non ! Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu restes avec moi ! Hurla la jeune femme pendant qu'elle se lança dans un massage cardiaque qui représentait son dernier espoir. Tu restes avec moi !

Elle se pencha pour lui faire du bouche à bouche et reprit son massage cardiaque au moment où les secours arrivaient. En découvrant la scène, ils déballèrent leur matériel et se lancèrent dans une réanimation désespérée. Lara les laissa faire… Elle était inutile, parfaitement inutile et elle laissa ses larmes la terrasser sans quitter le visage trop pâle de son ami. Les secouristes s'affairèrent, le choquèrent et contre toute attente, elle les entendit hurler qu'ils avaient de nouveau un pouls. Il continuait à se battre.

OoooO

Lara avait affronté des raptors, des momies, des dragons, des aliens… Elle avait vu des choses que personne ne pensait être possible, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi terrifiée et désemparée que dans le hall d'accueil des urgences de cet hôpital. Elle avait réussi à monter dans l'ambulance avec Alekseï, se calant dans un coin et ne le quittant pas des yeux pendant que les médecins luttaient pour le garder en vie. Elle les avait vu l'intuber, lui injecter de quoi à tenir et n'avait pas quitté des yeux, le monitoring cardiaque pendant tout le trajet, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. Son cœur battait…

En arrivant, il l'avait emmené directement au bloc opératoire, la laissant seule, totalement déboussolée. Lare frissonna et baissa les yeux… Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle découvrit que ses mains étaient pleines de sang, pleines de son sang. Une violente nausée s'empara de la jeune femme et elle courut aux toilettes avant que cela ne dégénère.

Elle entra en coup de vent dans la première cabine et vida le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette avant de trembler doucement. La voix d'une infirmière qui l'avait suivi résonna, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Lara prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration stable et sortit. L'infirmière était toujours là et lui demanda sur un ton inquiet.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, merci, répliqua sèchement Lara en se dirigeant vers les lavabos.

D'un geste, elle ouvrit le robinet et glissa ses mains sous l'eau. L'émail rougit et elle tenta de ne pas penser que c'était le sang d'Alekseï qu'elle était en train de nettoyer, Alekseï qui était en train de lutter dans un de ces blocs opératoires et qu'elle se promit de venger… Le tireur ne savait pas que son acte odieux était en train de réveiller en elle tous ses instincts de chasseuses. Il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à ses amis. Il risquait de l'apprendre à ses dépends… Quand Lara se vengeait, personne n'en sortait indemne et elle allait venger Alekseï.


End file.
